suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick M.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 16 |colorlevel= Gold |residence= South Carolina, USA |occupation= Student |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 5/16 |votes= 4 |alliances= The Expendables Triforce |loyalties= James R. Max A. Hali F. |hoh= |nominated= 2 (Weeks 9 & 10) |veto= 1 (Week 8) |cache= |days= 23 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 3/18 |votes2= 4 |alliances2= Straight Pride Dkfjdkf Crazy Eights |loyalties2= James R. Sam B. Sagar O. |hoh2= |nominated2= 4 (Week 8, Days 19, 26 & Week 12) |veto2= 1 (Day 26) |cache2= |days2= 28 }} was a houseguest on and . In his first season he placed fifth, and was the seventh member of the jury. In his second season he placed third, and was the ninth member of the jury. Big Brother Blood vs. Water Game Summary Recruited by James R. to compete, Nick's game revolved around social relations, rather that competition ability. Along with James, Nick flew under the radar and off the block, eventually becoming involved in The Expendables alliance with the duos of Max A. & Hali F. and Chloe D. & Tyler R. However this wasn't to last, as Chloe conspired to use her Secret Week HOH to backdoor James. When this was discovered the alliance split as Nick was abandoned, forced to watch every other person evict his partner. Now alone, Nick stirred back into the shadows, attempting to get in with the Single Ladies alliance of duo-less houseguests, whilst keeping the door open with Max and Hali through a new Triforce alliance. This was until Nick shook everyone in Week 8 by winning the POV, leaving him divided over weather to save Max, or keep noms the same to please Single Ladies member Andy F. Ultimately, he decided to save Max, leading to the unfortunate exit of Anthony C. Having now made enemies across the board, Nick spent his last two weeks on the block, and at the final five - despite being next to big threat Ryan B. - was ultimately tuned on by Max, who joined Andy in unanimously evicting him to the jury. Competition History Voting History } | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 2 | – | AJ C. | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 3 | – | Nolan | Yes |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 4 | – | Ryan S. | Yes |- | – | Andy | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 5 | – | Chili (x2) | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 6 | – | Romeo | Yes |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 7 | – | Ryan B. | No |- | – | Tyler | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 8 | | Chloe | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 9 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 10 | | – | – |- | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| Finale | | Andy | Yes |} Big Brother Eruption Game Summary Returning for Eruption, Nick found himself once again with partner James R., along with other Blood vs. Water players in the Crazy Eights alliance. However, he and James aldo found themselves in with opposing alliance Dkfjdkf. Being torn between two alliances helped Nick stay on the right side of the numbers at all time, but later made him a scapegoat for the block. He was nominated as a pawn twice in Week 8 against Andy F. and LeQuisha Q., both of which he managed to survive. Eventually, a final three alliance with Sagar O. and Sam B. formed called Straight Pride, pledging to make it to the end. At the final four, having won no competitions before then, Nick surprised everyone by winning the POV that power player Will I. required to stay in the game, and used it to stay true to that alliance, evicting Will from the game with his sole vote. But at the final three, it was anyone's game, and having lost HOH to Sagar, Nick was now just collateral. Sagar took Sam to the end, evicting Nick in third place. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Nick previously held the record for going the longest without winning a competition, with 14 rounds in Big Brother Eruption. ** This was surpassed by JaVale M. in , with 15 rounds without a win. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB8 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:3rd Place Category:5th Place Category:Returning Houseguests